cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Malkovich
John Malkovich (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (1988) [Vicomte de Valmont]: Killed in a swordfight with Keanu Reeves. (Thanks to Marietha) *''The Sheltering Sky'' (1990) [Port Moresby]: Dies of a fever; Campbell Scott then buries his body in the desert. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Of Mice and Men'' (1992) [Lennie Small]: Shot in the head by Gary Sinise (to spare him from an approaching lynch mob), after he makes John imagine a dream place. *''In the Line of Fire'' (1993) [Mitch Leary/John Booth/James Carney]: Falls out of a glass elevator after a struggle with Clint Eastwood (his body is later seen as Clint descends in the elevator). *''Heart of Darkness'' (1994) [Kurtz]: I haven't seen this movie, but I vaguely remember that Kurtz dies near the end of the book (though I can't recall the details). *''Mary Reilly'' (1996) [Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde]: Dies of an overdose of his formula, as Julia Roberts helplessly listens to his heartbeat(his body is later seen as Julia wakes up next to him). (Thanks to Stephen) *''Con Air'' (1997) [Cyrus 'The Virus' Grissom]: Head crushed/decapitated by a pile driver at a construction site, when Nicolas Cage handcuffs John to the ladder during a scuffle on a fire truck, sends him flying through an overhead walkway, onto some power lines, and finally landing in the pile driver. *''Being John Malkovich'' (1999) [John Horatio Malkovich]: His mind is destroyed when Orson Bean and his followers enter the portal into his brain. *''Les Miserables'' (2000) [Javert]: Commits suicide by drowning himself in the river. (Thanks to Hamish) *''Knockaround Guys'' (2001) [Teddy Deserve]: Killed by Barry Pepper. (Thanks to Gary) *''Burn After Reading'' (2008) [Osbourne Cox]: Presumbably dies (off-screen) after being shot in the head (also off-screen) by a CIA agent; it's stated in the closing conversation between David Rasche and J.K. Simmons that John is in a coma and is not expected to survive. (Thanks to John, ND, and Tommy) *''Mutant Chronicles'' (2008) [Constantine]: Killed (off-screen) by mutants after being cornered in his office, we only see them moving towards him. *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) [Quentin Turnbull]: Killed in an explosion after his head gets trapped in a gear at the end of a fight with Josh Brolin. TV Deaths None. Gallery Cyrus' death.png|John Malkovich's death in Con Air Malkovich, John Malkovich, John Category:Directors Malkovich, John Category:Producers Malkovich, John Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Fashion Designers Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies